1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tool that allows for mounting and positioning a dial indicator in a miter slot on a woodworking tool surface that contains a miter slot that is integral to the woodworking equipment or is added to that equipment. The use of this tool in this manner allows the woodworker to set up his equipment and conduct projects with a precision and ease not available at this time.
2. Description of Prior Art
Setting up a saw blade on a table saw is currently more art than science. Current methods include use of right angles(squares), angle blocks, spacers rulers, protractors, homemade jigs and dial indicators mounted on a magnetic base. All of these methods require a substantial amount of trial and error measurements and the results are less than acceptable. The dial indicator on a magnetic base is unwieldy, offers no repeatability from set up to set up and it requires a magnetic base. This argument also applies to drill presses, table mounted routers, band saws, jointers and planers. This invention eliminates all these problems.